Payback is a B Word
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: It's after Money in the Bank, but Dean and Roman are still looking for payback.


**_This is my first one-shot in a while. Slowly getting over writer's block. For anyone who wants to know in the future, I don't do requests for fic. But I do appreciate everyone who reads, favorites, and/or reviews any of my stories. Thanks!_**

******

Follows Money in the Bank

Seth Rollins tiredly entered his hotel room, his duffel bag in one hand, his Money in the Bank contract briefcase in the other. He would have gone to the after party but he was in a massive amount of pain, having taken three major bumps during the ladder match.

It was that superplex off the top of the ladder by Dean that had hurt the most, and he had been legit knocked out briefly. He'd been given the clear by the medics but had to follow up with an impact test before Raw tomorrow.

Seth turned and kicked the door shut, dropping everything, not caring where it landed. He'd just like to sleep for a week. But that want was shattered when the lights suddenly came on. His eyes widened as he saw his former Shield cohorts Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose standing in front of him.

Well, shit.

"Guys..."

"Shut up, Seth," Dean growled. "Just zip it."

"But..."

"Seth! Zip your damn lip!" Roman all but yelled.

Rollins flinched and wisely shut his mouth, his head dropping slightly.

"Good boy."

Seth's head rose sharply, a wary look in his eyes. But he remained silent, knowing how Roman was when he lost his temper. And he looked close to the breaking point right now.

Dean looked like his usual manic self, which Seth knew was a facade. He knew how hurt Dean was about Seth's 'betrayal' of the Shield, even if it was a storyline.

Seth stepped into the room more, stopping a few feet in front of Roman, who was looking the two-toned man over from head to toe. Seth shivered under the Samoan's perusal, feeling rather cold right now, despite the sweat clinging to his skin.

Roman's gray eyes met his brown ones before pointing. "Shower. Now. Be back here in 10 minutes. And don't make me come get you."

Seth ran for the bathroom, quickly stripping and stepping under the steaming hot water. This didn't look good for him. He'd been running from them for weeks, story or no story. He knew the last minute swerve of him turning on his 'brothers' would hurt them both. They had been told to expect something, they just didn't know what. He'd been avoiding getting his face beat in by Dean for weeks, despite their matches at house shows. Earlier that night, Dean had gotten a measure of revenge using his fists, chairs, and ladders.

But Roman... he was more volatile. Despite Dean's reputation as the lunatic fringe, it was Roman, who usually kept his emotions in check, that worried him the most. He didn't really know what to expect once he returned to the main room of the hotel.

Seth quickly cleaned himself and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Just how was he going to placate them? Could he placate them? Or was he putting his fate on the line once he stepped out of the bathroom?

Swallowing his nerves down, Seth stepped out of the room, billowing steam temporarily blocking his view. When he could see, he was perplexed to notice the room was empty. Just what were they playing at? Or did he actually have a head injury and hallucinated them being here?

He shook his head and ventured to his suitcase, looking for sleep pants. He doubted he was going to be up too late. It was already late and he needed some sleep if he was going to be driving to Raw later on, even if Cesaro was going to be behind the wheel.

Those thoughts scattered when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could say a word or even react, he was grabbed by the wrists and his arms wrenched behind him.

"What the fu–"

A hand was sealed over his mouth and his body was unceremoniously thrown onto the bed. Within seconds, he had his wrists bound to the bed and a gag over his mouth. He looked up in terror to see Roman and Dean, both grinning ferally.

Seth kicked out as the men separated and approached the bed from different sides. That proved to be a stupid move as the towel around his waist loosened, leaving him writhing on the bed naked. He stopped when he realized Dean and Roman were eyeing his lean body appreciatively.

Dean hastily removed his tank top, leaving it in a pile next to his jeans, something Seth hadn't noticed he had discarded. He noted that Dean's cock was already hard and dripping, and felt his own mouth water. Not the easiest thing with a rag stuffed into his mouth.

Ambrose laid on the bed beside Seth and ran a hand down his chest. "Now, since you can't talk right now, you have no choice but to listen. Got it?"

Seth's eyes were wide but he nodded.

"Good," came Roman's voice. He also laid on the bed, he and Dean boxing Seth in with their naked bodies.

Seth was still at a loss as to what was going on. Suddenly, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He was shocked. He thought he was past this. Dean and Roman both noticed and immediately removed his bindings.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried out.

"Hey, Seth, baby, it's okay." Roman's words were a low rumble, sending vibrations straight down Seth's body, pooling in his belly.

"B-but I left you!" he wailed.

"Yeah, you did," Dean agreed. "But it's okay now. I think we all realize that the split in the Shield had to happen and look what's happening with our careers individually. You won the briefcase tonight. That's amazing for you. And we're so fucking proud of you."

"We needed this separation. To get our complete focus on our careers before we continue on."

Seth's sobbing abated, his eyes still wet as he looked at the other two men, hope dawning in his eyes. Roman tenderly wiped the tears from his eyes, cupping a cheek before leaning down to kiss his lips gently.

"I thought I lost you," Seth confessed after the kiss.

Roman smiled serenely. "You could never lose us baby. It was a temporary break. We're back here now, next to you, right where we belong."

Seth felt a weight lift from his soul. "I was afraid you hated me."

Dean growled, grabbing Seth's chin and holding it tight, facing him. "We will never hate you. Being apart from you these last few weeks has been hell. I just want... Jesus, I don't know... I wanted you so bad, it's a wonder I didn't pull you under the ring and blow you."

Roman and Seth laughed before the Samoan said "That's not PG!"

Seth piped in, "Although I can hear Michael Cole calling it 'vintage Ambrose'."

"Ugh, can we not mention him. If anything would make my boner deflate..."

They all laughed.

"So, we're okay now?" Seth asked in a small voice.

"No, we're not," Roman replied.

Seth's face fell.

"Not until we're balls' deep back inside you."

Seth drew in a sharp breath, shakily exhaling. He drew Roman down, taking the Samoan's mouth fiercely. Their tongues flew out and tangled with each other while Dean carded kisses and nips down Seth's chest, his tongue curling around the two-toned man's nipple. Ambrose gnawed on the nub, drawing a moan out of the man.

Dean trailed his mouth and tongue down to Rollins' weeping cock. He sucked at his treat like a lolly, stretching his mouth wide and engulfing him in one fell swoop, causing Seth to cry out into Roman's mouth.

Roman pulled from Seth's sinful mouth and rose up on his knees before his ninja, who raised himself somewhat, then pulled Reigns' erection into his mouth, shoving his mouth down over him.

Seth found it a little hard to concentrate on sucking Roman since Dean was blowing him so well. He pumped his hips a little, wanting more of Dean's mouth. Ambrose pushed Seth's legs up so his feet could settle on the bed, his hole coming into his view. So he left Rollins' cock and mouthed his balls, nipping almost hard enough to cause pain, but Dean knew Seth loved a little pain with his pleasure.

Dean pushed Seth's legs up more and they lay now parallel to his body. The lunatic fringe then pushed his tongue in around Seth's hole, loosening him up, preparing him for Roman's cock. Once he felt the Iowan was ready, he drew himself up and motioned to the Samoan.

"He's ready, big man."

Roman smirked and reluctantly pulled his cock from Seth's mouth, moving down to kneel on the end of the bed. He braced his hands on Seth's knees, leaning down to kiss him. Roman moaned in appreciation as he felt Dean covering his erection with a condom, applying a generous dollop of lube.

The largest man teased Seth by placing the head of his dick on the man's loosened hole. Seth squirmed wantonly, arching his back, trying to get Roman where he wanted him.

"Please, Rome, please fuck me! It's been too long without you!"

Without warning, Roman flipped Seth over, making him scramble to get in place. Dean quickly laid in front of Seth, bringing the man's mouth to his erection, which Rollins' gladly accepted. Then Seth groaned around Dean as Roman thrust into him until he completely bottomed out.

Roman groaned out loud. It was heaven being back inside of Seth. There was nothing else in the world like it. Except maybe when Dean was inside of him. But another time.

He refrained from moving. After all, he didn't want this to be over before it began. After a couple of minutes, he drew in his control and began to thrust slowly into lover. He grabbed Seth's lean hips, increasing his speed until he was pounding the two-toned man.

The three men worked together like a well-oiled machine. Dean and Roman was so pleased to be with Seth again, and they both enjoyed fucking him at both ends.

Dean was thrusting hard into Seth's mouth, his hands gripped in the man's hair, nearly pulling it out at the roots. Seth relaxed his throat and took Dean all the way in, then he started humming around Ambrose's cock, catching him by surprise and making him suddenly erupt down Seth's throat.

Seth eagerly swallowed Dean's seed, then braced himself on Dean's spent body, allowing Roman more leverage to fuck Seth hard. He cried out, beyond happy to have his Samoan buried in him again. He raised himself up, planting his hands flat on the bed, rocking his body back against Roman upon every thrust.

"Oh GAWD! Roman, please, just fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Roman growled, slapped his hands on Seth's shoulders and pounded him harder, the sound of flesh slapping flesh loud in the room. Rollins' voice rose, his cries getting louder until he was nearly screaming with every thrust.

"God, yes! Yes!"

Seth's eyes were squeezed shut, tears of frustration dripping from the severe need to come. When he felt Dean's mouth surround his cock, he relaxed somewhat before calling both his loves' names and he came so hard he was almost sure he passed out. His tunnel spasmed around Roman, who again bottomed out, this time, coming deep inside his two-toned lover.

Roman leaned down on Seth, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed Seth's sweaty back before gently pulling out of him. He disposed of the filled condom, returning to the bed to see Seth all but collapsed on top of Dean. He chuckled and moved his lovers around, Seth in the middle of the bed.

Reigns looked down at his two loves, his heart feeling whole again. He grabbed a blanket and spread it over the two before climbing in beside them, a smile spreading across his face as Seth burrowed into his embrace. Yeah, they were home.


End file.
